Goodbye, forever
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Calvin lost Hobbes a long ime ago. He's eight, and he's still doesn't have Hobbes. Will these two reunite? Read and find out...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye, forever

Chapter one

Hobbes and Hobbes were playing in the sandbox.

It was a sunny day, but moments later, it was a cloudy day. Calvin and Hobbes were playing with Calvin's action figures (ACTION FIGURES! Dolls are totally different!).

"Let's blast that kid to pieces!" Calvin said, trying to sound as manly as possible.

"Can't we do something else?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin laughed.

"You just have no taste in action figures." Calvin said.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Mom was watching TV. She was watching her favorite soap opera, until her show was interrupted by the news.

"We interrupt this program for an emergency broadcast." The TV said.

Mom sighed.

Her hair stood up, and her eyes were big as dinner plates.

"But Donna was about to kiss Fred!" She said.

"There will e a huge tornado storm coming in the metropolitan area and downtown. Make sure you gather your family quickly, and be prepared, because it will be coming quickly. Now, back to your favorite program."

The broadcast was over, and Mom's soap opera was over. Then, the power went out. Mom looked outside. She was sweating with fear.

"I have to call dear, and get Calvin!" She said.

She grabbed a phone, and called Dad. "Dear, there is…you know? Then, get your butt here quickly!" She hung up. Then, she ran outside to get Calvin.

Calvin and Hobbes were still playing with the action figures.

"Wow, the wind is getting faster." Hobbes said.

"Yeah." Calvin said.

"Hey, the sky is getting dark." Hobbes said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah. Very creepy." Calvin said.

Then, everything seemed like nighttime. Then, Hobbes saw lightning.

"Calvin, what's happening?" Hobbes asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I don't like this!" Calvin said.

The wind is getting faster every second! It is now at 47 mph. Mom opened the door, calling to Calvin. Her hair is blowing like crazy.

"Calvin, come inside, quick!" She yelled.

The wind was at 72 mph!

Calvin's action figure was floating in the fast wind.

"My action figures!" Calvin said.

Calvin jumped up to get them. Then, to his surprise, he was off the ground!

"WOOAH!"

"Calvin!" Hobbes said, grabbing Calvin by the leg.

Hobbes tried to pull Calvin, but he couldn't. Then, he started floating in the wind like Calvin.

"AAAAAAH!"

Mom came to the rescue, and grabbed Calvin. She didn't save Hobbes, though.

"Hobbes!" Calvin said.

Hobbes was in the tornado.

"Do you want to stay alive?" Mom asked.

"Then, come inside!"

Mom and Calvin quickly ran inside. The tornado was at 110 mph. now. They almost didn't make it. Mom slammed the door. Calvin and Mom ran downstairs to the basement. The basement has no doors, or no windows. It's perfect.

"Duck!" Mom told Calvin.

Calvin and Mom put their hands on their hands, lying on the floor at the same time.

An hour later, the tornado was over.

Calvin and his Mom ran upstairs to see what was left of their stuff. Every stuff in the house was fine, except of the window.

There was a big tree in the window. Luckily, the window wasn't next to anything. There was glass on the floor. Calvin looked outside. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Houses were demolished, but manypeople survived.

Dad came home after the storm was over.

"Is everyone okay?" Dad said.

"Yeah…we're fine." Mom said.

Mom turned to Calvin.

"Calvin from now on when I tell you to come in, you come in. We were almost killed!"

Calvin hung his head.

Mom sighed deeply.

"But the important thing is that we're okay and healthy." Mom hugged Calvin.

Calvin started Crying.

"Hobbes is gone! I'll…I'll never see him again!"

"Oh, honey…" Mom said.

"Mom, you don't understand!" Calvin said, sniffing.

"Hobbes was the only friend I ever had! He was the one I can talk to, to play with, but now…he's gone, killed, ain't alive no more!"

Calvin started bawling.

Dad and Mom hugged Calvin.

"Calvin, you can get a new tiger." Dad said.

"It's not the same!" Calvin said.

Calvin ran upstairs to his room. The windows in his room were broken, and there was glass all over the floor.

There were leaves, tree bark, andwater on Calvin's bed, but he didn't care. He jumped on it, and started crying. He looked at a picture of Hobbes.

He sniffed.

"Someday Hobbes, I will find you. I promise. We are still best friends forever…"

**Sad, isn't it? Next chapter on the way. Please R&R!**


	2. Calvin: age eight

Chapter two

It has been two years since Calvin lost Hobbes.

He is eight. He is 4'2" now, and ever since Calvin lost Hobbes, he has made new friend. I'll show you. Calvin was walking to the bus stop. Once he got there, His friend, Nick, was already waiting. Nick is eight years old, just like Calvin. He wore black sneakers, green shirt with long sleeves, and blonde wavy hair.

He's two inches taller than Calvin.

"Yo, how's everything going?" Nick asked.

"It's all cool, my friend." Calvin said.

They did their secret handshake.

"So, did you ask the folks at home if they can come to my party?"

"Not until I ace that history test." Calvin said.

"Aw, man! That's just jacked up!" Nick said.

"Tell me about it. Can you help me study?"

"Sure. I get the best grades."

"Cool. Be at my house at four?"

"I'll be there." Nick said.

They did their secret handshake again.

The bus came after they did their secret handshake.

They stepped inside.

They sat in seat #12. Their bus only has 22 seats.

"I just don't get it, Nick." Calvin said.

"You get A's, and I get F's! My grades are down the tube!"

"Boy, you're grades are always down the tube." Nick said.

"True."

Five minutes later, Susie stepped inside the bus. Remember earlier that I said that ever since Calvin lost Hobbes, he made new friends? Well, his friends are now Nick, and…gulp…Susie.

Surprised?

Susie decided to sit next to Calvin and Nick.

After all, they are friends.

"Yo, Suz, how's everything going with the old folks at home?" Nick said.

"It's all good." Susie said.

Nick and Susie did the secret handshake.

Only the three of them do the secret handshake, and no one else. Susie is also eight. She wears a blue skirt, blue blouse, and has black hair (She dyed it black).

Calvin wears a red shirt, blue pants, and red sneakers.

"I'm going to your birthday party, Nick!" Susie said.

"Yeah, but get this. Calvin is not coming to my party until he aces Wormwood's history test."

Yep. Calvin's teacher is Miss Wormwood, just like every year.

"That test is very hard. You need to study hard. I'll come to your house. We'll all have to study."

Calvin groaned.

Then, Calvin looked out the window. He saw a tiger. He wore glasses, a long beard, was on his feet, and was holding a cane.

Calvin looked away from the very old tiger.

"It can't be." Calvin said.

The old tiger looked at the bus. He saw a kid with yellow spiky hair. He looked away from the kid.

"It can't be." The tiger said.

The tiger looked up in the sky.

"Calvin…I will find you…somehow."

* * *

Meanwhile, at school, Calvin's teacher, Miss Wormwood was talking about math. 

"Now, what is two times three? Anyone?"

Nick, Calvin, and Susie always sit next to each other every day.

"This is a tough one. I think it's 15. Yo, Cal, what do you think?" Nick asked.

Calvin wasn't paying attention. He was daydreaming. Let's see what he's daydreaming about.

* * *

_The intrepid Spaceman Spiff is on Planet Timerog. _

_Our hero is being held captive by the evil Timerogons! _

_The Timerogons want Spiff to learn. _

_They took our hero to what they call Zigzogzugian, translation: school._

_Spiff is thinking of a plan to escape. Suddenly, the Timerogon teacher walks over to Spiff. Could this be the end for our hero?

* * *

_

"**CALVIN, PAY ATTENTION!**" Miss Wormwood yelled. 

Calvin suddenly snapped out of his fantasy world. Everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He said.

"Calvin, if you were paying attention, you would've heard me say, what is nine times five. Do you know the answer?"

"Uh…13?"

"Calvin, this is the 14th time this month that you're sleeping in my class. Is something wrong?"

"No…just didn't have much sleep last night." Calvin lied.

"Well, get plenty of sleep tonight." Miss Wormwood said.

"_Three years until retirement…three years until retirement…"_

It was 3:00. School was finally over. Nick, Calvin, and Susie decided to walk to Calvin's house.

"I have the history books right here." Nick said, holding the history books.

"I have the notes, too." Susie said.

"Great. I'm definitely going to pass the test with the help of you guys."

"Hey, no problemo." Nick said.

They finally made it to Calvin's house. Calvin's house is now white. It was rebuilt. Calvin and his family had to stay at a hotel until their house was repaired.

They stepped inside.

Mom was watching her soap opera, and Dad was still at work.

They walked upstairs to Calvin's room.

"Hey, nice room." Nick said, stepping inside the room.

"Okay, let's get started." Susie said, getting out the notes.

"Okay, what is the capital of Washington?" Susie asked.

"Uh…I know this one!" Calvin said.

"Is it…Washington City?"

"No, it's Olympia." Susie sighed.

"Alright, whose handwriting was the biggest on the Declaration of Independence?" Nick asked.

"Uh…George Washington?"

"No, it was Hancock!"

"This should be an easy one. Where is the Statue of Liberty located?" Susie asked.

"The big apple!" Calvin replied.

"Very good!" Susie said.

She looked around the room. She couldn't see Calvin's stuffed tiger.

"Calvin, where is Hobbes?" Susie asked.

Calvin stared at Susie.

"Who's Hobbes?" Calvin said.

"Has today's heat got to you?" Susie asked, feeling Calvin's forehead.

"Hobbes, your stuffed tiger? The tiger that you used to drag around with all the time?"

Calvin's eyes grew big.

Calvin is looking at the flashback of him and his friend, Hobbes two years ago.

* * *

_Flashback to two years ago…_

_Flashback #1_

"_Hey, Hobbes! Are you up?" Hobbes got out of bed. _

_The sun was shining. _

"_Yeah…" He said. _

"_Well, I got the water balloons. Let's attack Susie with them." _

"_Hot dog, let's go!" Hobbes said, getting out of bed.

* * *

_

_Flashback #2_

"_Hobbes, you have to untie me!" Calvin said. _

_He was tied to a chair._

_Don't ask me how he did it, okay?_

"_Hey, look! It's your scout handbook!" Hobbes said, grabbing Calvin's scout handbook from the floor. _

"_Yes, that's nice, now untie me!"_

"_You know, I always wanted to be a scout ever since I was a cub." Hobbes said._

"_For some reason, I never got the chance to do that opportunity."_

"_You are going to be a cub in a minute if you don't untie me!" Calvin yelled._

"_Hey, they have a yearbook in here, too!" Hobbes said, flipping through the pages. _

"_Hey, there is you…and that's me! Ha! Ha! Good times…"_

"_If you don't untie me right now…"_

"_Hey, they have secret codes on this page!" Hobbes said. "Ooh, here's a good one!"

* * *

_

_Flashback #3_

"_Look at all this snow!" Calvin said. _

_Calvin and Hobbes were outside. _

_It's obvious that it's winter._

_They even have a sled with them. _

"_It's like a new chapter…" Hobbes said. _

"_A new beginning…" Calvin said._

"_A new leaf…"_

"_It's like a new sheet of paper, ready to write about a new year!" Calvin said._

_Calvin and Hobbes were on the sled._

"_It's a Magical World, Hobbes 'ol buddy." Calvin said. _

_Then, they went down the hill._

"_Let's go exploring!"_

_Then, the sled went through the woods.

* * *

_

Everything was coming back to him now. 

Calvin forgot they he actually had a friend.

"I know where he is!" Calvin said.

Calvin got off his bed, and ran out of his room. His friends followed him.

"Calvin, wait!" Susie said.

"Where are you going, Cal?" Nick asked.

Calvin ran out the door, and ran past his bus stop. He then saw an old tiger on the street.

"Hobbes, it has to be him!" Calvin said.

Calvin ran to the old tiger. The old tiger had a long beard, wore black glasses, and was holding a cane.

Calvin picked the old tiger up, and ran back to his house.

He saw his friends at the bus stop.

He ran past them.

"CALVIN!" Susie and Nick said at the same time.

"Sorry, guys. No time to explain. Come to my house, now!" Calvin said quickly.

Nick and Susie followed Calvin back to the house.

* * *

The old tiger was lying on Calvin's bed. 

"Who is this stuffed tiger?" Nick asked.

"One, it's not a stuffed tiger, and two, I'm going to find out!" Calvin said, getting scissors out of his drawer.

Calvin started cutting the beard off the old tiger. Nine snips later, the beard was off the old tiger's chin. Then, Calvin took off the glasses. Now he finally knew who the old tiger was.

It was Hobbes.

"Oh my gosh, It's Hobbes!" Calvin said.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Calvin, you lost him this whole time?" Susie asked.

"For two whole years." Calvin said.

Calvin explained to Nick who Hobbes was, and how they met.

Then, he told Susie and Nick how he lost Hobbes.

"Wow that was sad." Susie said.

"SNIFF! that was the saddest story I ever heard." Nick said.

"Yeah, but when I made friends with you guys, I forgot all about him." Calvin said.

Suddenly, the closet door snapped open.

A huge wind was coming out of the closet, and Hobbes was sucked into the closet.

"Hobbes, no!" Calvin said.

Calvin ran inside to get Hobbes, but it was too late.

He disappeared.

"I'm coming to get you, Hobbes!" Calvin said.

Calvin walked into the closet. Calvin disappeared before Nick and Susie's eyes.

"We have to go in there, too." Susie said.

"But what if we don't come back?" Nick asked.

Susie ignored Nick and walked into the closet. Nick followed Susie. Then, the closet door closed.

* * *

Calvin woke up. He looked around. 

Everything was dark, but it wasn't dark enough to see his friends. He walked up to Susie.

"Susie, wake up." Susie opened her eyes.

She got up from the ground and looked around.

"Where are we?" Susie asked.

"In a different dimension, I guess. Where's Nick?"

Susie pointed to where Nick is.

They walked over to Nick. Nick was lying on the far side of the room.

Calvin kicked him a little. Nothing.

So Calvin kicked Nick hard, and Nick moved.

"Ow…"

Nick got up from under the ground.

"Where are we?"

"In another dimension, in Calvin's closet."

"I remember now…Hobbes was sucked in here, and I followed him." Calvin said.

"He shouldn't be that far."

Calvin and his friends looked around. There were a million doors.

The doors were floating above the ground.

"Let's check the doors." Nick suggested.

"Great idea." Susie said.

Calvin walked up to the first door he sees.

The door is purple.

Calvin jumped up, grabbed hold of the door knob, and gave it a good twist.

The door opened.

Inside the door was the Safari.

I'm not joking.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Susie said.

Then, there was a group of elephants, and they were running towards the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Calvin quickly closed the door. He jumped down.

"Whew. No way he's in there." Calvin said.

Calvin kept looking. Looking in all of the doors.

**Will Calvin find Hobbes? Why don't you R&R, and find out? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**


	3. The last door

Chapter three

Calvin looked in 786 doors, and Hobbes wasn't in any of those doors.

Calvin, Nick, and Susie walked up to the last door. It was gold.

"Ready?" Susie and Nick asked.

"Ready." Calvin said.

Hobbes has to be in that door.

Calvin jumped up, grabbed hold of the door knob, and gave the knob a very good twist. The door swung open. Inside the door was the beach.

There was Hobbes in the sand!

"Hey, I see Hobbes!" Susie asked.

"I'm going in!" Calvin said.

Calvin jumped inside. He wish he should've have done that. He ate the sand, literally. He spat the sand out.

"Hobbes has to be here somewhere." Calvin said.

He walked around the beach, hoping to see something orange.

Then, he saw a girl in a black bathing suit. She had blonde hair, and she was lying in the sun. Calvin walked up to the girl.

"Um, Hi. You didn't happen to see a tiger, did ya?"

"No. What did he look like?" The girl asked.

"Well, he's about 5'1", he's orange, has black stripes on his tail, and he stands on his feet. He's got 'Mandibles of Death'"

"Nope, sorry."

Calvin sighed.

There's no way he's going to find Hobbes in this beach.

Calvin spoke to 289 people in the beach, asking where his tiger was, but no one has seen him.

"Well, looks like Hobbes is gone for good." Calvin sniffed.

"Are you talking about that orange tiger?" A voice asked.

"Who said that?" Calvin asked.

"I did." The voice said.

Calvin turned around. He saw an old guy in black swimming trunks, sitting down in a red chair.

"You know where my friend is?" Calvin asked.

"Sure do." The old man rummaged through the basket he had next to him.

10 seconds later, he pulled out an orange tiger that was covered in sand.

"HOBBES!" Calvin snatched Hobbes from the old man's hands.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

After Calvin said that super fast, he left the beach.

Calvin jumped out of the beach. He slammed the door.

"You found him?" Susie asked.

"I sure did!" Calvin said.

"Calvin, what's the big deal? He's just a stuffed tiger." Nick said.

Calvin turned around and glared at Nick.

"He's not just a tiger, he my tiger. He's real to me. Maybe if you guys had a little faith, a little creativity, you would know that Hobbes is real, too."

Susie and Nick hung their heads.

"I guess you're right, Cal." Nick said.

"Yeah, me too. Hobbes was your life. Forgive us?"

"Well, let me hear you say that you're sorry in Japanese." Calvin said.

"CALVIN!"

"Alright, alright. I forgive you."

Everyone hugged each other.

"Welcome to the friend club, Hobbes." Nick said.

Nick was holding Hobbes.

Nick is looking into Hobbes' eyes. It's like he knows what Hobbes is saying.

"He's real! I know what he's saying!" Nick said.

"He's saying that he forgives me." Nick gave Hobbes to Susie.

Susie looked into Hobbes' eyes, too.

"He said to give me a belly rub." Susie said.

Everyone laughed.

Susie gave Hobbes a belly rub. She laughed.

"I guess he's really real to us." She said.

"C'mon, we have to study for that history test tomorrow." Nick said.

"Not so fast!" A deep voice said.

There was a vortex in front of the three of them.

"I'm here to take Hobbes away."

"No…No, not again! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM, AGAIN!" Calvin yelled.

"You're too old for that thing. I'm taking him to a place where he's happy 'til his heart content." The vortex said.

Then, the vortex started sucking Hobbes into the vortex. Calvin was pulling Hobbes with all his might.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nick and Susie were helping Calvin. Susie was pulling Calvin and Nick was pulling Susie.

"HOBBES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then, there was a big light coming out of the vortex that blinded the three of them, then everyone closed their eyes, and that was it. Dark.

**I bet that scared you, huh? Please R&R! Last chapter on its way.**


	4. Last Chapter

Chapter four 

Calvin opened his eyes.

He looked around.

He noticed that he was in bed.

He saw Nick and Susie sitting on his bed.

"What happened?" Calvin asked in a low voice.

Nick and Susie just sat there, smiling.

"You did it." Susie said.

"That was off the hook." Nick said.

"What? What did I do?"

"You...you saved our lives." Susie said.

"How though?" Calvin asked.

"When the light was blinding all of us, you were pulling Hobbes, you pulled so hard, that the vortex disappeared. You were pulling him with all of your might."

"I did that?" Nick and Susie nodded their heads.

"I believe you. Wait a second…where's Hobbes?"

Susie got Hobbes out from under the bed.

Calvin snatched Hobbes from Susie's hands, and hugged the tiger.

"Hobbes, I'm so glad to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you, too." Hobbes said.

"From now on, I will never let anything happen to you."

"Give me a can of tuna, and I'll forgive you."

"Hobbes…"

"Aw, come on! I haven't eaten in two years! Look at me! I'm just skin and bones!"

Everyone laughed.

"Fine, I'll get you some tuna. I'll be right back." Calvin walked out the door to get Hobbes some tuna.

When Calvin came back with a can of tuna, he saw Susie, and Nick talking to Hobbes.

"So then what happened next?" Susie asked.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Calvin asked, giving Hobbes the can of tuna.

While Hobbes was eating the can of tuna, Susie explained.

"Hobbes was talking about the time you barfed on the floor when you ate your mom's dinner."

All three of them, except Calvin were laughing.

Calvin glared at Hobbes. Hobbes just shrugged.

"Now lets study for that test!" Susie said.

The three of them studied for hours until Nick and Susie walked home.

Calvin and Hobbes were in bed.

"Well, good night. I hope I can ace that test."

"Good night." Hobbes yawned.

Calvin turned off the lamp.

Two seconds later, Calvin turned the lamp back on.

"Hobbes?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back, buddy." Hobbes smiled.

"Well, it's good to be back." He said. Calvin turned the lamp back off.

* * *

The next day, Calvin was in the classroom, in his desk, sweating with fear. 

Any second now, he will begin the history test.

He needs to ace the test, so he can go to Nick's birthday party.

"Class, I have the history test right here" Miss Wormwood said.

Miss Wormwood started passing the tests out. When she gave the test to Calvin, Calvin was shaking violently.

"You may begin." Miss Wormwood said.

Calvin looked at the first question.

_When was America Born?_

Calvin looked at that question long and hard. Finally, he wrote something down for that question.

_1776._

Calvin looked at the next question.

_What year did George Washington died?_

Calvin knew that question very well. He wrote the answer down.

_1799._

Calvin read question number three.

_Abe Lincoln was born in a what?_

Calvin wrote the answer down.

_Abe Lincoln was born in a log cabin._

It was 11:30, and Calvin was finally finished with the test.

He got out of his desk and handed the test to Miss Wormwood.

"It looks like you took your time, Calvin. You can go back to your seat."

After Calvin got back to his seat, the bell rang.

"Everybody line up for lunch. I'll give you the results of your history tests when you get back." Miss Wormwood said.

"Are you okay, Cal?" Nick asked, as they were lining up.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Calvin said.

* * *

After lunch and recess, everyone was back in the classroom. 

"I have the test scores right here." Miss Wormwood said.

"Very good Nick, very good Susie, and Calvin…"

Calvin was trembling in fear as Miss Wormwood said his name. Miss Wormwood handed Calvin his test.

"_Dare I look? If I fail, I won't go to Nick's party. I better get a good grade. I studided hard for this. Whew. Well, here goes…" _

Calvin looked at his score with one eye, and then both eyes.

He passed with flying colors!

"I'm impressed, Calvin." Miss Wormwood said.

"You got a 100 on this test. Keep it up!"

Everyone in the classroom gasped. Everyone ran over to Calvin.

"Can you believe that? A 100!" A girl with blonde hair said.

A boy with red hair felt Calvin's forehead.

"No fever. Are you sure you're okay, Calvin?" The boy asked.

"YES! I'M ALL RIGHT! NOW EVERYONE **LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

Everyone quickly got back to their seat.

Calvin sighed with relief. Not because he aced the test, but because everyone was not crowding him anymore.

"YES!" Calvin said in a loud whisper.

* * *

A week later, Calvin was at Nick's party. 

Even Susie was there.

They were in the backyard, having a cookout.

Calvin saw Nick's birthday cake.

It was delicious!

Calvin had Hobbes in his hands.

"Should I eat the cake?" Calvin asked Hobbes.

"Do it." Hobbes said. Then, Calvin turned into Spaceman Spiff.

* * *

_The intrepid Spaceman Spiff is in space._

_Hmm…Those Fudgeians from Planet 45 are really having a fight!_

_In his red spacecraft, our hero is looking for the most lucious, scrumptious, moist, delicious cake in the history of cakes!_

_It was located in Planet 59 billion!_

_I checked everywhere, but I can't seem to spot the planet._

_I don't believe it! _

_My assistant, Spaceman Mort, told me that the cake will be in that planet, but If our hero can't find the planet, then there was no cake! _

_Hmph! _

_If this was some sort of space joke, then I don't see the humor in this one!_

_123 million light years away from home, Spaceman Spiff is still looking for Planet 59 billion._

_Suddenly…OH NO!_

_Aliens from Planet X349 are here! _

_They are the most vicious, poisinous aliens in the history of the universe! _

"_So, ya want a piece of me?" I said. _

"_Well, come and get me!"_

"_You are not going anywhere, Spiff!" One of the aliens said._

_Then, the alien said something in their Planet's language. _

_Then, the aliens released their horrible stench._

_I have to hold my breath, or I'll be killed._

_This will last for five minutes!_

_I can't hold my breth for that long!_

_COUGH, COUGH!_

_Okay, okay! _

_Our hero holds his breath until the stench was gone! It was three minutes, and they are still releasing their stench! I…can't go on! COUGH, COUGH!_

_Wait just a darn minute! _

_Spiff see an oxygen mask right next to him. Oops…heh, heh. Spiff quickly puts on his oxygen mask. HA! Now I can't smell it, so they can't kill me now!_

_Pretty soon, the aliens gave up._

_They bolted out of the solar system. _

_I took off the oxygen mask._

_Whew! Wait a second…I see a blue planet._

_I've never seen this planet before! _

_Could this be Planet 59 billion? Our hero gets out his telescope. He got a closer look._

_He saw a cake. It looked delicious!_

_YES! That's it! _

_That's Planet 59 billion! _

_Spiff puts his spacecraft on hyper speed, and he got there in a second and a half!_

_Now, where is that cake?_

_Spiff decided to search for the cake. _

_It could be anywhere. _

_45 minutes later, Spiff is still looking for it. _

_It was really cold!_

_Our hero decides to run and look for the cake at the same. _

_Maybe that will get his blood moving. _

_I saw a bridge._

_A bridge that was the size of Mount Rushmore! _

_Lucky for Spiff, he's a good climber!_

_Spiff quickly jumped on the bridge, and began climbing on it._

_When our hero got to the top, he looked down. Dang! He can see his spcecraft from up here! _

_Spiff quickly ran across the bridge. Since the bridge was bug, It took our hero a while to get across. _

_An hour later, Spiff finall made it across the bridge._

_Our hero spots the cake! It was 50 feet long, It had roses, white and blue icing, it was hard for our hero to explain! _

_Spiff ran over to the cake. Then, he jumped into the cake._

_GERONIMO! _

_SPLAT!_

_Spiff was in the cake._

_Moments later, his head popped out of the cake. _

_He grabbed his hand, scooped up a handful of cake, and took a bite._

_Mmm! Delicious, and moist!_

_Spiff will now eat the whole thing until his stomach is full!_

_Mission accomplished.

* * *

_

"Calvin, what are you doing?" Susie asked. 

Everyone was looking at Calvin.

Calvin had cake all over him.

He ate half of the cake. Calvin licked the frosting that was on his face.

"Uh…hey everyone. How's it going?"

"Okay, so do you guys want chinese or pizza?" Nick asked.

"Pizza." Everyone said.

"I'll go get the phone." Nick's mom said.

Susie and Nick walked over to Calvin.

"Why did you eat Nick's cake?" Susie asked.

"Yeah, why did you eat MY cake Calvin?" Nick asked.

Calvin just smiled.

"I did it because Hobbes told me to." Calvin grabbed Hobbes and hugged him.

"When will the fun ever stop?" Susie said.

The three of them laughed.

Then, they ran inside Nick's house, playing games until the pizza arrives.

While they were inside, the camera zoomed out of the house, and then they showed the Earth.

Then, in big, black capital letters, it said **THE END** on the planet Earth.

**THE END**

**CREDITS**

**E.G. Daily….Calvin, Spaceman Spiff**

**Tara Strong….Mom, Susie, Nick, boy with red hair**

**Charlie Adler….Hobbes**

**Frank Welker….Old man, elephants, Vortex, Aliens**

**Tom Hanks….Dad**

**Tress Macneille….Miss Wormwood, Lady**

**Jennifer Hale….Nick's mom, girl with blonde hair**

**Tom Cruise….Reporter**

**Well, that's it. That's the end of the story. There is bonus material on this chapter. Relax and enjoy.

* * *

**

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**FRIENDS**

**WRITTEN BY: Comicfreak1007**

**Verse one: You're a kid**

**You're young**

**I need your tounge, so I can lick the bravery on your face**

**I need to know**

**If you're a friend or foe**

**Because you have that sick look in your eyes**

**I'm so sad and depressed, but why?**

**Chorus: Now we're friends just my luck**

**Eveything's worth a million bucks**

**Except for you and me**

**Now you're gone**

**Now I'm sad**

**Now I have other friends…EGAD!**

**So please come back to me**

**Verse two: I'm eight**

**That's great**

**Having to think gives me stomach aches**

**I really want to cry**

**Let's go for a ride **

**To see the high tide**

**But wait…you're not here tonight**

**Verse three: No you're back**

**Let's grab a snack**

**We're gonna make changes in my life**

**I'm still the boss**

**HA!**

**That's your loss**

**I'm glad we're friends again**

**Verse four: Where are you going**

**I'm going, I'm going to hell now**

**Please stay right here **

**No, no, no, please let me go**

**We were having so much fun**

**Yeah, well I'm going to have my own fun**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Verse five: Now he's gone**

**I look at my lawn**

**And think of all the good times that we had**

**My friend…goodbye**

**(Song ends)**

**Okay, so I'm not good at writing songs, but at least I tried.

* * *

**

**EPILOUGE**

"_**This is President Calvin reporting for duty!" Calvin said.**_

"_**Hear, hear!" Susie, Hobbes, and Nick said. **_

_**They were in Calvin's treehouse in Calvin's backyard. **_

_**They were all wearing paper hats, saluting each other.**_

"_**Get Rid Of Slimy Babysitters is now in session. President Nick and Hobbes will review what we did for the last hour!"**_

_**Oh yeah, and Calvin changed the name of the club, too, to G.R.O.S.S., to G.R.O.S.B. **_

_**Nick and Hobbes got out their sketch pads. **_

"_**1:00-1:10: We had milk and cookies." Nick said. **_

"_**Thank god we squezzed that into our schedule."**_

"_**Hey, I was hungry. You guys agreed with me." Calvin said.**_

"_**1:10-1:30 we checked to see if any baby-sitters were in the neighborhood." Hobbes said.**_

"_**Rosalyn lives in the neighborhood, but she's in Virginia." Calvin said.**_

"_**Hallelujah!"**_

"_**1:30-1:45 we read comic books." Nick said. **_

"_**Those anime comics were superb by the way." Susie said. **_

"_**And 1:45-2:00 we were building our WE HATE BABY-SITTERS KIT." Hobbes said.**_

"_**Excellent! This club is now over!"**_

_**Everyone took off their paper hats. **_

_**Then, they climbed down the rope. **_

"_**This is a great club." Calvin said.**_

_**Everyone went inside to watch their favorite cartoons.

* * *

**_

**Thank you for everyone who has been reading this story. Please R&R!**


End file.
